Twisted Magic
by Jesena
Summary: The war is over and Harry Potter is having time of his life ... or not. While he is touring the world what is going on behind the walls of unplottable facility. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 1

"Severus, Draco, good to see you well again."

"Good to see you too, sir," Draco replied.

"We would have been here sooner, but those bores in St. Mungo's insisted on us being hospitalized for two bloody months while that Potter brat went to indulge himself in the pleasures of tropical islands."

"Severus," Albus frowned.

"I know, Albus. I'm sorry for swearing but it was downright infuriating seeing photos of that brat all over papers, while you're not allowed to go to bathroom on your own."

"And all the time we were there he hadn't visited once," Draco added. He was quite hurt with Harry not visiting him. After all, last time they saw each other, they agreed to be officially a couple, and they parted with a kiss.

"And don't try to defend him, Albus, because…" Severus started but was interrupted when, with a flash, Fawkes appeared, startling him and Draco. The golden-red phoenix flew to the headmaster and landed in his lap crying. Albus immediately started petting him.

"Hush, hush. You went to see him, didn't you, Fawkes? I know. I feel the same way."

"Albus, is Fawkes crying?" asked a confused Severus, not believing his eyes.

"Yes, Severus. He is indeed crying."

"But why?" Draco finally found words.

"Harry. He's not well. Harry's not well."

"What are you saying, sir? Of course he's well. He's enjoying himself all over the world, making all those reporters happy."

"It is Tonks impersonating Harry with the aid of some polyjuice. Harry is currently hidden in a safe house and is still recovering from the final battle. He is not well. He is not well at all," finished Albus, never stopping comforting the crying phoenix.

"Albus, tell us the real story," Severus asked quietly.

"When you two were captured, the Order organized a rescue mission. It went wrong. We encountered many more Death Eaters than we had expected. We were outnumbered, and we decided to retreat. Needless to say, Harry did not listen. He continued on his own before we could stop him. He managed to find you and as he was activating a Portkey to send you to safety, he was stunned, which caused him to lose touch with the Portkey. While you two were transported to headquarters, he stayed captive."

"They told us it was Kingsly who rescued us," Draco whispered, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Indeed it was Kingsly that brought you to St. Mungo's from headquarters. The Order decided to keep Harry's capture a secret for the time being, not wanting to alert the ministry right away. We knew if Fudge was involved, chances for his rescue would have been lessened."

"What happened next?"

"Harry was kept captive for almost a week. It was a week of never-ending torture. He was hit with so many dark spells and curses and violated repeatedly in so many ways…"

Severus paled. "They didn't…"

"They did, Severus."

"Did they…"

"They did, Severus."

"But surely not…"

"Everything you can think of and more, Severus."

"Merlin, Albus! How could they…"

"What?" Draco interrupted.. "What are you talking about?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"You don't want to know," was only answer Severus gave him.

"They ripped him apart, his mind, body and magic. They damaged him so badly that his own magical core started cracking. And then he was presented to Voldemort, and he held him under Crucio so long that his magic core cracked and his mind snapped. Harry cast Avada Kedavra towards Voldemort, using his broken body to channel his cracked unanchored raw magic wandlessly. Having no wand to even anchor it a bit, his magic exploded killing everyone in range of couple of miles catching himself in it as well, taking him into death. He didn't survive the killing curse this time. He died. When Minerva, Poppy and I found him, he wasn't alive. But as we watched, he came back. In a flash of Avada green, he started breathing again. We hid him then, and we have been trying to patch him and heal him ever since."

Draco was now sobbing in Severus' arms. Severus, on the other hand, was for the first time in his life allowing tears to fall freely down his face.


	2. First visit

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the plain looking, wooden doors. The doors only looked plain. They were, in fact, quite special, not only for their unusual properties, but for what waited behind them, too.

These plain looking doors held so many wards that they shimmered and glowed and pulsed and caused the skin to tingle. These wards were created not only to protect whatever was held behind them, they were created to protect those outside too.

The heavily warded doors didn't make Draco nervous. What made him nervous was the person he knew was on the other side: Harry. He was warned that the Harry he would find when he entered the room wasn't same Harry he knew and had fallen in love with. This Harry was damaged and unresponsive and likely not to recognize him at all.

Draco was scared. He stood there in his light blue robes, clutching the feather-portkey that hung around his neck. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go in there, Severus. I don't want to see him in there. I don't want this to be real."

"I know. And I know you will go."

"Yes. I will. It's him after all." He answered resigned.

xxxxxx

He entered. The room didn't look frightening or foreboding. Actually, it looked quite pleasant. It was spacious and bright, large windows showing charmed, sunny landscapes on every wall. There was a thick, white carpet under his feet and a faint butterfly pattern graced crème colored walls. The whole room was further illuminated by branches spelled with Gubraithian fire.

The room was void of any furniture except for a single bed placed in a corner, and on that bed was a lone figure. Upon seeing the figure, Draco wished to exit and tell them they had sent him to the wrong room. But door silently closed behind him, and he was already in. Malfoys were never cowards, so he stayed and willed himself to face the challenge before him—the person before him.

Harry was sitting on the bed, his back to the corner and his arms hugging his knees. He wore no clothes on his skinny body, except for white boxer shorts. His skin was pale, bruised and scarred. In some places it looked burned and missing, and muscles could be seen. His dark mane was gone, his head as well as the rest of his body completely hairless. Wide green eyes stared somewhere into the distance.

Draco called him, his voice only a bit more than a whisper. "Harry."

Harry turned, his whole body shivering violently, his eyes-- lifeless, unseeing and dull-- meeting Draco's. There was no trace of recognition in those eyes. Draco realized that the reason he turned was not because he was called, but because he heard the _sound_.

The person that once was Harry Potter scurried further into his corner, making himself almost impossibly small. He trembled, and Draco was sure nerve damage was only part of the cause. The other part was fear.

"You are scared of me, aren't you?" he asked with sadness in his voice. "You, who were not afraid to face Voldemort year after year. You, who were not afraid to kiss me first and then confess it to Weasley. You, who went against all odds and saved me and Severus from certain death. I've never met anyone as brave as you, Harry Potter. It shatters me to see you like this. This is not who you are."

He approached the bed, his steps slow, his eyes suspiciously shiny. He reached to touch the pale face. For a moment everything was still, and then Harry flinched, and Draco jumped away and fled the room.


	3. Running from the dreams

Running from the dreams

Slowly the screams in his head started to diminish, and the faces of his parents, of Cedric, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Severus and many others faded. The Dementors were moving away. Not that long ago, he would have been relieved to feel them go. Not now. Not anymore. Because when the Dementors left, the Death Eaters would come.

He learned during his captivity in the dungeons of Parkinson Manor to look forward to visits from Crabbe and Goyle and to fear Evan Rosier and Bellatrix Lestrange. He wondered if he would be lucky today.

He almost smiled when he was greeted with the sight of his two favorite Death Eaters at the door. While Crabbe and Goyle were by no means nice, they were not at all creative. When those two came, he knew that Crucio would be the only curse cast. And Crucio, though with every casting only hurt more, was something he knew well. He could embrace it and ride on the waves of the pain it caused. Crucio was familiar and not an unknown.

He didn't have to wait long for the first spell to be cast and screamed as pain enveloped him. While his body convulsed and nerves burned, he thought of Quidditch. He thought of the freedom he felt while riding his broom, of wind in his hair, of green grass below and blue sky above, of the golden snitch and a beautiful blond seeker trying to reach it first. He thought of reaching the blond seeker instead of the snitch and kissing him right there in the air, in the middle of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. That kiss had never happened, but this was his mind and his pain, and who was to stop his fantasies?

Bellatrix did.

"Thank you for preparing our dear guest for further entertainment. You may leave," she said, her voice sweet and promising. Harry froze hearing that voice, his whole body still, even before the curse was lifted.

The two left, and he was alone with Lestrange. She approached him slowly, her robes billowing gracefully. Unlike other Death Eaters, she preferred robes in lighter colors. She liked to see them splattered with blood, and the effect just wasn't the same with black robes. Her choice today was white.

She placed a pale hand on his bruised chest, the light touch making him gasp as his damaged nerves burned.

"Poor baby," she whispered. "Did I hurt you?" She traced the hastily healed whip marks on his chest with her hand, making him bite his lips trying not to scream. "Does touching your skin hurt you? Well, we can't let that tiny problem bother you, can we?"

She took a step back. "I might need some help, though. Do you mind?" She sounded concerned, but for Bellatrix this was all a game. She took torture to a completely different level. She made it an art.

"Evan," she called, "can you join me, please? I'll need your help with Mr. Potter's little problem." Harry stopped breathing, paralyzed with fear. Her spells were always vicious, but if she called Rosier to help… that promised agony.

Rosier entered, tall and dark, his eyes steel blue, a cruel smile on his lips. "What seems to be the problem, Bella dear? Does his skin hurt? If that's the case, I believe I know a perfect spell to fix that."

Bellatrix chuckled. "I know, Evan. I was thinking of the same spell. After we cast it, his skin will definitely not be the problem.. Are you ready, Evan?" She pointed her wand.

"Yes," he answered, and as one they both shouted, "Emoveo tergum funis!"

And the world turned green.

Xxxxx

Harry screamed, and the house elf monitoring him hastily popped out to the main hall.

"Master Harry dreams," Mippy informed Hestia, who was currently on duty. The house elf's words were followed with a sudden shaking of the wards. Hestia jumped to her feet, and with a flick of her wand activated an alarm. As soon as the alarm sounded, she grabbed her portkey and disappeared. Moments later, the whole facility was empty.

* * *

AN/

Hate it? Like it? I haven't said this before but – I appreciate reviews. Also, I made Yahoo group for my HP fanfiction so feel free to join. Link can be found in my profile

Seeker scene was inspired by one animation I saw while surfing the net. I will put it on the yahoo group soon.


End file.
